


Portal Problems

by CreatorXXIII



Series: Always Watching, Never Forgetting [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mentions Mumbo and iskall, Watcher False, Watcher Grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorXXIII/pseuds/CreatorXXIII
Summary: Grian is having trouble with getting a watcher update portal to work, False offers some help.P.S. I am experimenting with character relationships beyond friendships, please leave your feedback on if I am doing a good job and if you like it or not. Thanks - CreatorXXIII
Relationships: Grian/Falsesymmetry
Series: Always Watching, Never Forgetting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813366
Kudos: 38





	Portal Problems

Grian snapped his fingers, nothing happened. “Ugh!” he yells, “Why won't you work?!” Grian then takes out his journal and begins jotting down notes… until it is taken from him by False. “Can you give that back?” asks Grian,

False thinks for a second before teleporting next to Grian and handing him his journal back, “You know that I only mess with you because you’re my boyfriend, right?” asks False,

“Please don’t call me that,” says Grian, “it isn’t official.”

“Everyone knows, and it’s obvious,” says False, “seriously, on the way here, I overheard Mumbo and iskall talking about it.”

“I don’t want to talk about this any longer,” says Grian, a little tired, he then yawns before asking, “Why are you here?”

“I came to check on you, after all, you haven’t slept in days.” replies False, 

“Oh,” says Grian, “right.”

“Anyway,” says False, “what are you doing?”

“Still working on getting the update portal to work,” replies Grian, “I don’t get it, I built the portal, I know the update, but the portal won't light!”

“Grian.” says False, “calm down, you’ll figure it out. But how about you take a break and let me take over.”

“But… “ starts Grian,

“Yes, I know that I am less experienced.” says False, “but you need to remember that we are doing this together. And remember, Rob Base always said that ‘It takes two to make a thing go right.’”

“Okay,” says Grian, “what should I do though?”

“Get some sleep,” replies False, “you need it.”

Grian nods, “If you need me, you’ll come get me, right?”

“Of course,” replies False, “we’re in this together.”

Grian yawns, “okay, I was just making sure.” he says, “I think I’m going to go home and sleep.”

“Good.” says False,

Grian then gives False a kiss on the cheek and teleports away,

“It’s official.” says False under her breath, before opening Grian’s journal and beginning to read.


End file.
